


Superheroes

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ~ La ciudad es un lugar pacífico para vivir (eso decían), porque cuando hay malhechores sueltos entre las calles la gente empieza a sentir temor hasta de su propia sombra. —¿Estás diciendo que debemos llamarnos "Amantes del rayo"? —y ante la pregunta de la castaña, Laxus asintió divertido—. Definitivamente debes estar bromeando. [SHORT-FIC ~ LaxusxCana]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

La ciudad es un lugar pacífico para vivir (eso decían), porque cuando hay malhechores sueltos entre las calles la gente empieza a sentir temor hasta de su propia sombra. Las noticias del 5 de septiembre habían informado de los repetidos secuestros con la típica llamada de rescate acompañada de una amenaza que levanta el pánico. Ese día, las nubes prometían una fuerte lluvia, capaz de hacerles creer a unos cuantos ciudadanos que el cielo caería en cualquier instante. Y sin tener intenciones de fallar, las gotas fueron cayendo lentamente hasta convertirse en llovizna que un minuto después se hizo lluvia de manera oblicua; mojando las calles y cambiándole el color a los objetos, empapando a los hombres que vestían sus pantalones bien planchados pero que no tenían tiempo de buscar refugio porque debían ir al trabajo que muy poco sueldo les ofrecía. La mitad de todos esos hombres odiaban su empleo, definitivamente. Y el grito de tanta inconformidad jamás salía y sólo se quedaba atorado en la garganta. Era inútil siquiera separar los labios.

El sonido tan común de dicha ciudad a nadie le importaba. Era monótono, aburrido, insípido. Incluso era peor que una película muda, decían algunos; un hoyo en el que todos llegan a caer para después, no saber cómo salir. Es más, ni siquiera preocuparse por hallar una salida.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, en el interior de un edificio presuntamente abandonado, una figura fémina salió de la oscuridad. Era una mujer de larga cabellera castaña acorde a sus ojos, vestía un leotardo marrón que sólo cubría hasta la mitad de sus atributos, cuyas copas eran decoradas por algo similar al brillo; tenía un cinturón negro rodeando justamente el sector ubicado bajo el pecho, y el atuendo era finalizado con un par de mitones y una botas negras de tal vez siete centímetros de tacón, del mismo color. Su mirada denotaba serenidad al haberse acercado a una de tantas ventanas rotas, que curiosamente eran de un enorme tamaño. Entonces la habitación no se encontraba oscura en su totalidad gracias a la poca iluminación del alumbrado público que se colaba a través de ellas. Miró lo que había detrás del cristal: la luz de sol estaba por desaparecer, y eso significaba que sólo faltaban pocos minutos para que la acción que tanto había esperado desde las cinco de la mañana, comenzara; pero las nubes aún lloraban y a su chocolate melena no le parecía eso.

Sacó aire de la boca, resignándose a acabar con un mal peinado. Curvó sus labios formando una sonrisa antes de sacar una leve risita, entrecerró los ojos suponiendo que una noche más tendrían aquel brillo especial.

—Hey, preciosa, ¿ya estás lista? —preguntó una rasposa voz proveniente dentro de las sombras.

—Siempre lo he estado, Laxus.

El dueño de la voz masculina dejó que la bella chica viera su identidad y éste no era más que un musculoso hombre de cabello rubio, vistiendo desordenadamente un traje de colores oscuros. Sonrió de lado, sin querer despegar sus ojos de la figura frente suyo. El corazón, cada que veía a su mujer de esa manera, se le aceleraba inesperadamente.

La mujer sonrió audaz, y sin más, movió las hebras de su sedoso cabello hacia atrás de sus hombros mientras enfocaba la vista, y acto seguido entreabrió los labios.

—Tenemos que esforzamos más —mencionó ella, acercándose hasta el borde de la gran ventana.

—Primero necesitamos un nombre —le dijo, sacando una risa tan propia de él, y la misma que la morena escuchaba siempre—. Recuerda que el rayo es nuestro, querida mía.

—¿Estás diciendo que debemos llamarnos "Amantes del rayo"? —y ante la pregunta de la castaña, Laxus asintió divertido—. Definitivamente debes estar bromeando.

Y saltó, no sin antes haberle dejado en claro a él, con una hermosa sonrisa de comercial, que estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea, que aunque había sido completamente de ella, también le daba créditos a él. Por algo era su novio.

Fuera del edificio, las calles se encontraban habitadas por hombres con pinta de delincuentes recién fugados de la prisión. Cada día eran más, y ellos, eran menos. La morena se movió rápidamente entre las gotas de agua que caían al piso o le golpeaban directo en su fino rostro.

Pero se detuvo, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, al oír algo que sonó como a un montón de latas chocando contra los basureros. Giró los pies hacia esa dirección y con una exclusiva mirada le mandó a su acompañante que la cubriera. Apresuró el paso al volver a percibir aquel molesto sonido. El ruido del metal no era uno de sus favoritos para nada, y menos cuando en su mente se proyectaba a un hombre inocente siendo golpeado en el suelo, resultando éste el causante de tanto alboroto de latas. Frunció el ceño, esperando la justicia que necesitaba para iniciar la noche. El olor a basura no era de su importancia, lo único que tenía en mente era poder tener en sus manos la cara de los llamados "hombres malos", de la sociedad. Apretó los dientes estando a una vuelta del hecho, mientras que el rubio la seguía; fiel, sin decir nada, sólo con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara que probablemente era producto de orgullo hacia su chica.

Ella tomó la derecha y paró en seco al encontrarse con tres indefensos gatos intentando cubrirse de la lluvia alrededor de un bote de basura. Se quedó dos segundos mirando la escena, y en ese corto tiempo se volvió a presentar el sonido de latas. El gato de color marrón se había movido. La chica enarcó una ceja, abriendo la boca al sentir cómo su emoción disminuía lo suficiente como para dejarle el resto a su querido novio.

—Ah, ¿para esto es que me he empapado el cabello? —pasó una mano a su rostro, como si se lamentara por sí misma. Suspiró y lo siguiendo que hizo fue agachar el cuerpo para así coger a los tres pequeños felinos entre sus brazos—. Hey, Laxus, dame tu chaqueta —ordenó, tendiendo una mano hacia el nombrado, sin dejar que algún gatito se resbalara.

—Tú serías una excelente madre.

Después de tal comentario, lo que ambos oían era el resonar de la lluvia cayendo.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso.

—Lo sé.

Laxus se quitó la prenda que ella le había pedido, y de inmediato la colocó sobre los hombros de la chica. Se acercó un poco más al cuerpo femenino hasta rozar su piel, de la cual ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir su calidez. Cubrió fácilmente el rostro de ella con el suyo al tener una estatura mayor a la de la castaña.

—Tendrás que hacerlo hoy sin mí.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, dejándose absorber entre sí. Con el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban y la endorfina generándose, además de los agudos maullidos de los gatos bebé, ella se sintió, por un instante, salvada de este mundo. Y él; reconfortado al tacto de las suaves curvas femeninas. Esa era la única forma para dejar de tener miedo: amarse.

Porque en aquella ciudad, se debía reconstruir la paz. Pero no había quién lo hiciera.

—Será muy aburrido.

Y entre tantos hombres sin rumbo y otros sin qué camino saber elegir, se necesita quizá un superhéroe.

—Cuando vuelvas, te llenaré de besos —con el surco en sus fríos labios, le dio un beso al rubio, imaginándose con las propias mejillas teñidas en un rojo pálido—. Laxus, hay que darnos prisa.

O tal vez dos.

—Sí, nosotros lo haremos, juntos…

—Por esta ciudad sin nombre.


End file.
